


siegkar drabbles

by tokkiui



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkiui/pseuds/tokkiui





	siegkar drabbles

our lips meet and the world starts breaking.  
  
the fragile structure of the universe fractures and shatters around us as the gears of fate start spinning faster, without fail bringing us to our demise. but in this short moment, in those forty, maybe fifty seconds that separate us from the collapse of the world, we're finally together.  
  
it's like a silly game that god - or whatever this force controlling the world is - plays with us, bringing us back to life over and over again, in different times and different places. the only thing it leaves us with is this burning awareness that we're missing s o m e t h i n g, even if we don't realize until the very end what it exactly is.  
  
we're not aware that we're missing each other.  
  
and yet in all those worlds, in all those universes, whether we're orphans or children from wealthy families, doctors, soldiers, shop assistants, victims or culprits, living in fame or dying from disease---  
  
i will find you. and you will find me, always.  
  
i don't know anymore whether i'm kissing a dragonslayer from nibelungenlied or a businessman from the building across the street, i don't know if we've first met yesterday or countless eons ago.  
  
(i don't even know if you're real, or is it all just a lovingly terrible dream?)  
  
i hold you tighter, closer, wishing that maybe if i do this enough we will be able to wake up in each other's arms. maybe we will remember.  
  
"karna," you pull away slightly and whisper into my lips. when i open my eyes, i'm greeted with the most beautiful shade of turquoise staring right into my soul.  
  
"i love you," is more of a thought than actual words, it's hard to say if either of us said them out loud or whether every atom of our body is screaming it to its other, dying half.  
  
the clock stops. we're back at zero. the reality collapses.  
  
"sleep well. i will find you again."


End file.
